


Party Crashers

by purewanderlust



Series: Codex Collection [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris/Isabela; pretending to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Crashers

"You’re enjoying this far more than is necessary." Fenris grumbled as Isabela hooked an arm through his, dragging him into the brightly-lit ballroom. 

She flashed him a mischievous grin, flicking the rather alarming red plumage of her hat out of her face. “What’s not to like? We’re helping Hawke, we get to dress in fancy clothes,  _and_  crash this silly Orlesian party.”

He grunted, glancing out at all the Orlesians, bedecked in their finery, doubtlessly gossiping like the inane fools they were, and completely missed Isabela sidling right up against his side.

"Best of all," she whispered right into his ear, fingers trailing down his chest, “I get to introduce you as my dearest darling husband." 

Before he could say a word of protest, she’d delivered a sharp smack to his ass and floated off into the crowd. Fenris took a moment to bite down the smile that was threatening to bloom on his face, and followed.


End file.
